Botanical/commercial classification: Petunia hybrida/Petunia Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunbel-Apuxe2x80x99.
The Petunia is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the Petunia plants that do not have an upright growth habit and which have a high resistance to rain, heat, cold and diseases. Recently, there were developed a series of small-flowered Petunia varieties, such as xe2x80x98Suntory SP-Rxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,557), xe2x80x98Sunberubuxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,754), xe2x80x98Sunbelochipixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,355), and xe2x80x98Sunbelkixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,558), having a semi-erect growth habit, short stems, a medium plant height, abundant branching, and a high resistance to heat, cold and rain. However, there are only a few Petunia varieties having a great profusion of flowers, a light yellowish pink with vivid reddish orange flower color, a very small flower size, and a high resistance to rain, heat, cold and diseases. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a light yellowish pink with vivid reddish orange flower color, and very small flowers combined with the above features.
The new variety of Petunia plant according to this invention originated from crossing of a Petunia plant variety named xe2x80x98E2xe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) and a Petunia plant variety named xe2x80x98PE7xe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States).
Initially, 10 seedlings were selected in 1994 in view of yellowish pink petal coloration and were grown at Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. From 1995 to 1996, open-pollination with those 10 seedlings was conducted at Youkaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. From that crossing, additional seedlings were obtained. In 1997 some seedlings were selected in view of the small flower size, light yellowish pink petals with vivid reddish orange coloration and semi-erect habit. These selected seedlings were grown in beds and pots on trial basis at Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. In September 1998 one Petunia plant of the present inventions was selected. In 1999 the botanical characteristics were examined, using similar xe2x80x98Sunbelkixe2x80x99 variety and the xe2x80x98Pearl Sky Bluexe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this Petunia is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to me and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of Petunia plant was named xe2x80x98Sunbel-Apuxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) has also been added for reference.
The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x98E2xe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Semi-erect.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Medium, approximately 14 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Medium to large, approximately 18 cm.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94May to September in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Thickness.xe2x80x94Thin, approximately 2.1 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant with a superior branching propensity, and the secondary branches are particularly numerous.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Short, approximately 1.0 cm.
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Lanceolate.
Length.xe2x80x94Very short, approximately 2.4 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Very narrow, approximately 1.1 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Grayish olive green (R.H.S. No. 137B, J.H.S. No. 3716).
Thickness.xe2x80x94Thin, approximately 0.3 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse to typical of the species.
Leaf attachment angle to stem.xe2x80x94Slanted upward to horizontal.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Slanted upward to horizontal.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five petals.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Lobation of petal.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Very small, approximately 2.7 cm.
Ground color of bi-colored petal.xe2x80x94Pale orange yellow (R.H.S. No. 23D, J.H.S. No. 1903).
Color of center part.xe2x80x94Vivid reddish orange (R.H.S. No. 34A, J.H.S. No. 0705).
Bottom color of the corolla throat.xe2x80x94Brilliant yellow (R.H.S. No. 15B, J.H.S. No. 2204) .
Outside color of corolla tube.xe2x80x94Brilliant yellow (R.H.S. No. 13C, J.H.S. No. 2505).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.
Fertility.xe2x80x94Fertile, but self-incompatible.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 0.6 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.9 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94High resistance to cold, rain, heat, drought and diseases, such as Powdery Mildew. The resistance to rain and heat is very strong.
Blooming.xe2x80x94A bloom commonly lasts approximately 10 days on the plant. Pinching is not necessary to ensure continued blooming; however, it does tend to enhance bloom production somewhat.
xe2x80x83The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x98PE7xe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Medium upright to spreading.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Medium, approximately 14 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Medium, approximately 16 cm.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94May to September in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Thickness.xe2x80x94Thin, approximately 1.4 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant with a superior branching propensity, and the secondary branches are particularly numerous.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Short, approximately 1.2 cm.
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Lanceolate.
Length.xe2x80x94Very short, approximately 2.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Very narrow, approximately 0.7 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Grayish olive green (R.H.S. No. 137A, J.H.S. No. 3716).
Thickness.xe2x80x94Thin, approximately 0.4 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse to typical of the species.
Leaf attachment angle to stem.xe2x80x94Slanted upward to horizontal.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Slanted upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five petals.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Lobation of petal.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Very small, approximately 2.4 cm.
Ground color of bi-colored petal.xe2x80x94Strong yellowish pink (R.H.S. No. 38A, J.H.S. No. 0704).
Color of variegated pattern.xe2x80x94Vivid red (R.H.S. No. 42A, J.H.S. No. 0707).
Bottom color of the corolla throat.xe2x80x94Brilliant yellow (R.H.S. No. 15A, J.H.S. No. 2204).
Outside color of corolla tube.xe2x80x94Vivid yellow (R.H.S. No. 13A, J.H.S. No. 2506).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.
Fertility.xe2x80x94Fertile, but self-incompatible.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 0.7 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.2 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94High resistance to cold, rain, heat, drought and diseases, such as Powdery Mildew.
Blooming.xe2x80x94A bloom commonly lasts approximately 10 days on the plant. Pinching is not necessary to ensure continued blooming; however, it does tend to enhance bloom production somewhat.
xe2x80x83The main botanical characteristics of xe2x80x98Sunbelkixe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Decumbent to medium upright.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 18 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94The stems commonly extend to a length of approximately 18 cm from the base.
Growth.xe2x80x94Very vigorous with abundant branching, and a great profusion of blooms, with the entire plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94April to late October in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.
Stem:
Thickness.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.3 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant with a superior branching propensity, and the secondary branches are particularly numerous.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5 cm.
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Lanceolate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 5.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.4 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Moderate olive green (R.H.S. No. 146B, J.H.S. No. 3508).
Thickness.xe2x80x94Very thin, approximately 0.2-0.4 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Leaf attachment angle to stem.xe2x80x94Slanted upward to horizontal.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Horizontal.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five petals.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Mucronate.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Lobation of petal.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.8 cm.
Color of petals.xe2x80x94Brilliant yellow (R.H.S. No. 12A, J.H.S. No. 2505). At low temperatures, it displays a dark reddish brown (R.H.S. No. 166A, J.H.S. No. 1310) main vein, and grayish reddish brown (R.H.S. No. 165A, J.H.S. No. 1317) secondary veins on the petals.
Bottom color of the corolla throat.xe2x80x94Strong brown (R.H.S. No. 166B, J.H.S. No. 1308) with a slight presence of dark reddish brown (R.H.S. No. 166A J.H.S. No. 1310) veins.
Outside color of corolla tube.xe2x80x94Light greenish yellow (R.H.S. No. 4C, J.H.S. No. 2904) with a slight presence of dark reddish brown (R.H.S. No. 166A, J.H.S. No. 1310) veins.
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.
Fertility.xe2x80x94Seeds are formed, but are infertile based on observations to date.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Thin, approximately 0.7-0.8 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.9 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94High resistance to rain, heat, drought and diseases, such as Powdery Mildew. The resistance to rain and heat is very strong.
Blooming.xe2x80x94A bloom commonly lasts approximately 10 days on the plant. Pinching is not necessary to ensure continued blooming; however, it does tend to enhance bloom production somewhat.
xe2x80x83The botanical characteristics for comparative purposes of the xe2x80x98Pearl Sky Bluexe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Medium upright to spreading.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Medium, approximately 14 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Medium to large, approximately 16 cm.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94May to September in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Thickness.xe2x80x94Thin, approximately 2.7 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Dense.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Short, approximately 1.3 cm.
Leaf:
Shape.xe2x80x94Elliptic.
Length.xe2x80x94Short, approximately 5.5 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Narrow to medium, approximately 3.5 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Strong yellow green (R.H.S. No. 144A, J.H.S. No. 3507).
Thickness.xe2x80x94Medium.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Dense.
Leaf attachment angle to stem.xe2x80x94Horizontal to droopy.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped, with five petals.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Lobation of petal.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Small, approximately 5.5 cm.
Color of petals.xe2x80x94Strong purple (R.H.S. No. 83C, J.H.S. No. 8310).
Bottom color of the corolla throat.xe2x80x94Light greenish yellow (R.H.S. No. 3D, J.H.S. No. 2904).
Outside color of corolla tube.xe2x80x94Light greenish yellow (R.H.S. No. 3D, J.H.S. No. 2904).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens.
Fertility.xe2x80x94Fertile.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Thin, and approximately 2.7 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94The resistance to cold, heat, disease and pests is moderate.
This new xe2x80x98Sunbel-Apuxe2x80x99 variety was asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings at Youkaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed. The characteristics of the new variety are reliably transmitted to subsequent generations by such asexual reproduction.
This new xe2x80x98Sunbel-Apuxe2x80x99 variety has a semi-erect growth habit with very small flowers having light yellowish pink color petals with a vivid reddish orange center. Thus, the new variety is very different from the similar xe2x80x98Sunbelkixe2x80x99 and the xe2x80x98Pearl Sky Bluexe2x80x99 varieties. The plant has a semi-erect growth habit, a compact plant shape, and abundant branching. The secondary branching is especially strong. The plant has a great profusion of blooms with the entire plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time. The blooming period commonly is late May to September. The flowers commonly remain open in the rainy season and the flowering duration is long. A whole plant remains in bloom for a considerable period of time.